Bella the Robot
by Willumz
Summary: Carlisle is worried about his son always being lonely. Edward gets a surprise at his birthday party when he finds out Carlisle has invented him a robotic mate.
1. Happy Birthday!

Edwards POV

I can't believe Alice made me have this stupid birthday party! I had received gifts from everyone but Carlisle who had just left the room to get his.

We all looked up as Carlisle rolled a table on wheels with a white sheet over it into the room, I assumed my gift was under the sheet.

"Happy Birthday, son" Carlisle said.

I walked over to the table and pulled off the sheet. Lying under it was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire existence - she had long brown hair and ivory coloured skin. Her face was heart-shaped although she was lying completely still on the table.

"Why the hell did you buy Eddie a dead body for his birthday?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Well Edward is always so lonely without a mate so I decided to look into constructing a completely realistic robotic human, It was quite hard. But this is the finished product. She looks human, acts human, she can think and feel, she has a mind of her own! I must say that the reproductive system was the hardest part to make, but I got it working!" Carlisle told us excitedly.

"So you built me a completely realistic robot to be my mate?" I asked. He nodded. "Well she is quite beautiful - I can tell that you want to announce her to the world so I won't stop you." I added.

"Thank you so much Edward! I'm gonna call a press conference right now!" and with that Carlisle ran out of the room.

"Bella, I'm going to call her Bella."

* * *

Carlisles POV

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you are wondering why I called this press conference today. The reason is that I have invented a completely realistic robot, she feels, thinks and basically has a mind of her own. I even managed to build a reproductive system for her!" there were choruses of 'Oh my God' and 'What the Hell' I put a picture of Bella on the big screen behind me. "I invented her for my son as he is always lonely without a girlfriend and so the robotic race was born. Yes they are a race, not machines. She has feelings and can think, she can have children. They are living organisms".

Someone shouted out "How often does she have to charge herself?" "Never" they gasped "I also created an infinite power source I call Powum (pronounced pa-wum) which is located in her upper arm and will never run out. We will be powering her on tonight, I shall film it so people interested may see."


	2. Starting Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_That night_

Edwards POV

"Okay, son, all you need to do is first, press down on her upper left arm" Carlisle instructed. I did as he said, her skin was smooth and as soon as I pushed down a robotic voice asked me say the "Password Please".

"The password is core but it is voice sensitive so it will only work if either you or Bella say it." Carlisle informed me. I said "Core" and a door appeared and opened in her upper arm.

There was an empty hole under the door where I assumed the power source must go - the Powperdum or whatever it was called. "Okay, I need you to place this Powum energy core into the slot and then close the door so she can power up" Carlisle instructed again. I delicately, like I was performing surgery, took the Powum core from him and slowly took it over to Bella, taking care not to drop it. Once there I carefully placed it in the spherical hole.

For a couple of seconds everything was silent, and then, her eyes opened... They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, pure chocolate brown.

"Hello." she said. I was stunned for a bit at the perfect sing-song tone of her voice. "Hey, I'm Edward." I replied nervously, what if she didn't like me? Carlisle said himself that she had a mind of her own and so he couldn't program her to like me.

"Nice to meet you Edward." she said, only then did I notice her thoughts. 'OH MY GOD HE IS SO HOT!' 'STOP THINKING THAT YOU IDIOT THERE'S NO WAY HE LIKES YOU!' I was amused.

"You might want to know that I can read minds," I informed her "Even yours."


End file.
